Escapa conmigo
by blossXbrick
Summary: Len está a punto de casarse con su prometida Rin, pero durante los preparativos conoce a Luka...y se queda prendado a ella...en un día se da cuenta que ama a Luka y ella a él y que su prometida lo engaña con uno de sus amigos, Kaito. Gakupo pide la mano de Luka sin saber que Meiko lo ama...¿Que más pasara con estás personas? Entren y lean.
1. Todo comenzó cuando

**Soy una gran fan de esta pareja que…por lo que veo a muchas personas no les gusta, pero a mi no me importa ¡Yo hare muchos fics de ellos y este es uno! Espero que les guste.**

**Contenido de Lemmon o Lemon**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no son míos, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Aquí Luka no es mayor, Len es mayor**

**Luka 21**

**Len 22 **

_**Todo comenzó cuando…**_

_**Prólogo **_

Len un chico hermoso de cabellos rubios, ojos azules un poco de turquesa, tez blanca…estaba a unas semanas de casarse con su amada Rin, una chica totalmente igual a él, solo que un año menor…ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro, preparándose para su boda, llamaron a sus amigos y le dieron la noticia, ellos decidieron ayudarles, pero había una chica nueva entre ellos y era _**Luka**_, una chica de un año menor que Len, hermosa y sexy en todos los sentidos, cabello largo y rosado, ojos azules marinos, tez un poco bronceada y cuerpo escultural de Diosa, ella y Len aún no habían cruzado palabras pero Len al verla le llamo mucho la atención, hablaría con ella cuando el momento se presentara…

-Len, mi amor, puedes irme a buscar unas rosas rojas que están en la floristería, por favor.-Rin miro a su prometido con una mirada y sonrisa que los convencieron.

-Está bien, amor, ya voy.-Len se fue sin darle un beso a su prometido, lo que extraño mucho a Miku que pasaba por allí, pero decidió olvidarlo.

-Rosas rojas…-Repitió Len para si mismo, llego a la floristería y se estaciono, bajo y cuando entro, vio a Luka hablando con la gerente muy amenamente, estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa muy linda que hizo que Len se sonrojara un poco, jamás la había visto sonreír y esta era la primera vez, su pecho se sentía apretado y su corazón desbocado.

-Oh…-Dijo la gerente al ver a Len mirando como tonto a Luka.-Pasa Len.-Len reacciono y paso.-¿Qué necesitas?-Luka solo miro a Len y se fue, lo que puso un poco triste a Len.

-Mi prometida dejo a cargo un ramo de rosas rojas…-Len miro como la gerente buscaba en una lista.

-Si, mmmm creo que están en el fondo.-La gerente recibió una llamada y miro suplicante a Len, él asintió y fue a buscar el ramo.

-Solo un poco más…-Luka trataba de alcanzar un ramo de azucenas pero no las alcanzaba estaban muy altas y la pequeña escalera estaba muy inestable, Len miro eso y trato de ayudar pero cuando Luka tomo el ramo, la escalera resbalo con ella, Len la tomo en sus brazos pero ella venía muy rápido tumbándolo a él consigo, él encima de ella y muchos pétalos regados por el suelo.

-Disculpa.-Dijo Len que estaba hipnotizado mirando la belleza de la joven pelirosa.

-Ah…n…no importa.-Luka abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de Len y se sonrojo mucho, quito la mirada.-Soy Luka Megurine, u…un placer c…conocerte.-Lo miro y vio que estaba más cerca.

-Len Kagamine…igualmente, eres muy hermosa.-Len estaba sonrojado, la voz de Luka es hipnotizante y con sus mejillas de color carmín se veía muy adorable.

-Gr…gracias.-Luka se sintió incómoda y se empezó a ver y sus pechos se movieron bruscamente en el pecho del joven rubio, ocasionando una corriente eléctrica en ambos.

-¿Me permites un beso?-Len se había tentado a pedirlo, después de tanto tiempo observándola sus labios le llamaron la atención.

-No, usted tiene p…prometida.-A Len le importo poco y la beso, Luka al principio se resistió pero después cedió y el beso se intensifico, se separaron y Luka tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento.-El rubio se paro y ayudo a Luka a levantarse, ella recogió todo y le dio el ramo de rosas rojas a Len y se fue de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Luka…-Len se toco los labios y sonrió para si mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miku estaba que no podía creer lo que veía, estaba distraída buscando a Kaito, cuando en una de las habitaciones lo descubrió teniendo un encuentro sexual con Rin.

-Pobre Len…-Miku se llevo las manos a la boca y salió de allí corriendo, cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró a Luka y Len llegando y después Neru.

-Hola Miku.-Dijeron todos y ella miro a Len y se puso nerviosa.

-H…Hola chicos.-Miku se fue a la cocina y Kaito y Rin bajaron.

-Uff que pesadas cajas, Hola amor.-Rin fue a besar a Len pero él sin querer quito la cara, lo que extraño a todos.

-Hola…-Eso fue aún más extraño, por lo general Len siempre le dice: "amor" " corazón" ect…, pero esta vez no, el rubio andaba muy raro.

-Buenas.-Gakupo entro a la casa y noto el ambiente incómodo.-¿Luka puedo hablar contigo?-Esto llamo la atención de Luka y más de Len y los demás.

-Mmmm…está bien.-A Luka no le agrada Gakupo, lo repudia o mejor dicho lo odia.

-Aquí enfrente de todos.-Se arrodillo y saco una caja.-Quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Luka Megurine?-Luka lo miraba seria, sus ojos denotaban enojo, ella sabía de los sentimientos de Meiko hacia el chico, lo que la enojo más.

-No.-Le grito, Len sonrió, ella agarro la caja y la arrojo al suelo y la piso y se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué Luka se fue enojada…? Perdón por la tardanza.-Meiko cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Le pedí su mano en matrimonio y me la rechazo muy violentamente.-Meiko se sorprendió y se puso un poco triste.

-Ah…-Todos sabían que Meiko amaba y ama a Gakupo y la miraron con compasión.

-Neru.-Chillo asustada Miku que venía con un vaso de Agua, Neru sonrió malvada y la correteo por toda la casa.

-Vaya amigas.-Dijo Rin sonriendo, miro a Len y lo abrazo.-_Pobre iluso, cree que lo amo cuando lo engaño con uno de sus amigos y vaya que esta bueno…jajaja maldito, te sacaré todo el dinero que tienes y después te matare…mmmm no sé para poder vivir con mi amorcito Kaito jajaja.-_Rin estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Len se había ido y ella abrazaba el aire, se inclino un poco hacia adelante y se cayó se cara.

-¿Estás bien?-Meiko y Kaito ayudaron a Rin que le sangraba la nariz.

-S…si, solo que no me di cuenta que Len se había ido.-Ella sonrió y después se toco la nariz con dolor.

-Meiko, ¿Me ayudas con las cajas?-Gakupo que estaba subiendo las escaleras miro a Meiko.

-Ah…si ya voy.-Meiko se fue detrás de Gakupo.

-Hola, Gumi llego.-Gumi grito por toda la casa.

-Hola.-Escucho de vuelta.

-¿Dónde estarán todos?-Se volteo y vio que Luka llego silenciosa.

-Ah…hola Gumi.-Luka hablo bajo y Gumi asintió.

-Hola…Luka.-Ambas fueron a la sala y empezó a hacer calor.-Nee…Luka ¿No quieres darte un baño en la piscina de los Kagamine?-Luka la miro y negó con la cabeza.-Vamos no seas así.-Gumi la tomo de la mano y sonrió malvada.

-Gumi no…-Luka trataba de hablar de bajo.

-Vamos…-Gumi iba sonreída y noto que ya estaban cerca de la piscina y tiro a Luka en el césped y le arranco la ropa, dejándola en ropa interior.

-¡Ah!-Luka dio un pequeño grito, ella siempre era reservada…pero con Gumi no podía ser así, ella siempre le hacía cosas para que le hablara.

-Vamos.-Luka no se dio cuenta cuando Gumi se había quitado su ropa y la tiro al agua y ella también, todos los de la casa corrieron a ver quien había caído en la piscina o si era un ladrón.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Rin que fue la última en llegar, solo se veían un punto verde y un punto rosa, la primera en sacar la cabeza fue Gumi y después salió de la piscina.

-¡Que buen baño!-Todos suspiraron de alivio al ver que solo era Gumi.

-¡Gumi!-Luka salió de la piscina gritando furiosa.

-¿Qué?-Gumi se hizo la inocente y miro lujuriosa a Luka.

-…-Luka se puso muy roja al ver como todos la miraban, miro su ropa interior de encaje negro y se tiro a la piscina.

-Jajajajaja.-Gumi se reía con gracia y empujo a Miku a la piscina y después a Kaito.

-Gumi-chan…no hagas eso.-Miku salió y se quito su ropa.

-Lo siento, pero hace una calor de madre y quería refrescarme y Luka estaba conmigo así que ella pago.-Luka estaba en una esquina virada con todo el cabello tapándole y un aura de decepción.

-Pobre Luka…-Kaito se acerco a ella y toco a Luka, pero como la pelirosa estaba enojada le dio una cachetada.

-Jajajajaja.-Neru que se había metido se estaba matando de risa.

-Que más da…-Dijo Len y se metió, estaba sonrojado ya que la imagen de Luka en ropa interior de encaje negro, mojada y con las mejillas sonrosadas fue muy tierno y sexy, no dejaba de repetirse la imagen en su cabeza.

-Amor ya falta poco para la boda…¿Cómo te sientes?-Rin se pego a Len y él se alejo un poco.

-No lo sé…-Miro a Luka que estaba a unos metros de ellos mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Estás bien?-Rin miro a quien miraba y se puso enojada.-Que lástima que no tenga pechos grandes, ¿Verdad?-Rin se iba a levantar, pero Len la tomo y la beso, Luka quito la cara y Kaito se enojo un poco.

-No es eso, solo que estoy distraído…es todo.-Todos vieron como Luka salía del agua con la cabeza gacha y se iba a cambiar.

-Yo te acompaño.-Meiko y Miku salieron del aguay acompañaron a Luka.

-¿Estás bien?-Miku le sobo la espalda a Luka y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Haber suelta la sopa.-Meiko se sentó al lado de la pelirosa.

-Es que…ustedes saben lo que siento por Len…y saben que él es feliz con Rin y se van a casar…él hoy fue a la floristería y en un accidente, me beso y yo me deje…me trajo a la casa y me encuentro con Gakupo y su proposición de matrimonio, la cual rechace porque no lo amo, lo odio y por se que tú Meiko lo amas…después, Len es todo amoroso con Rin y eso me parte el corazón, no lo entiendo, debo olvidarlo o que…-Luka empezó a llorar.-Tantas emociones…son demasiadas, demasiado peso en mi corazón.-Luka empezó a llorar sin saber que Len estaba escuchando todo.

-Hay amigas no quiero ser la mala en todo esto, pero guarden el secreto…Hoy mientras hacía algunas cosas, fui a buscar a Rin y en un cuarto estaba ella con Kaito…teniendo sexo…y vaya que lo estaban disfrutando…ya no puedo ver a la cara a Len porque siento que en cualquier momento le diré lo que paso…-Miku se tapo la cara y Meiko y Luka la miraron espantada, Len por su parte analizaba todo lo que ellas decían.

-Así que la Rin termino siendo una perrita…quien lo diría…-Meiko abrazo a Luka y toda se fueron a cambiar, cada una salió vestida.

-Gracias chicas por el apoyo.-Luka las abrazo a ambas y ellas a Luka.

-Si Len te ama…te buscara, amar no es un delito, ¿o si?-Miku rió y las tres salieron al patio donde estaban todos gozando de buena música, cerveza y la piscina.

-Claro que no…-Luka y Meiko rieron.

-Cerveza.-Meiko corrió y agarro una cerveza la cual bebió muy rápido.-Ah…que refrescante.-Meiko tomo otra cerveza y esta la bebió con más calma.

-Luka…¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Len se acerco a Luka y ella miro a sus amigas y estas le sonrieron.

-Si…-Ambos se fueron al cuarto de Len.-¿Qué pasa?-Ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro.

-Pues…yo escuche la conversación de las tres y quiero saber…si eso que sientes por mi ¿Es cierto?-Len le rogo con la mirada y ella impresionada y sonrojada se toco el pecho.

-Si es cierto…-Len se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.

-Entonces…escapemos juntos…-Len la beso y ella se dejo, puso sus manos atrás de la nuca del rubio y paso sus dedos por el suave cabello de él y lo desordeno un poco.

-Yo…-Luka miro a Len y este sonrió con dulzura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos, vamos Miku…no seas baka.-Neru le tomaba fotos a Miku toda llena agua y cerveza.

-Waaaa.-Miku lloraba cómicamente y Neru gozaba burlándose de ella.

-¿Crees que Len de lo nuestro?-Kaito estaba hablando bajo.

-No lo creo, es un estúpido.-Rin tomo un poco de su cerveza y miro la puerta que conectaba la sala con el patio.-¿Es que no piensan bajar nunca?-Rin tomo otro poco de cerveza y Kaito rió.

-¿Estás celosa?-Ella lo miro mal.

-Si…porque esa de Luka puede arruinar nuestros planes.-Rin apretó los dientes.

-Corrección…tus planes, yo solo fingo.-A Rin le dolió un poco el pecho.-Y disfruto del buen sexo.-Ella bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Vamos ¿Por qué esas caras?-Meiko que ya estaba subida de tragos golpeo un poco a Rin.-Lo siento.-Recibió una cachetada.

-Aléjate de mi ¡Borracha!-Rin le grito muy feo a Meiko y esta se sorprendió y le dio otra cachetada.

-Solo porque tenga unos tragos de más no significa que estoy borracha, ya bájate esas estupideces de la cabeza o será que andas arrecha por querer tener sexo.-Rin gruño y apretó los puños, Meiko rió y se burlo de ella y Kaito controlo a Rin.

-Meiko ya basta.-Gakupo se acerco a Meiko y la tomo del brazo.

-Tú suéltame que ella se lo busco, ahora que aguante.-Meiko se soltó del agarre de Gakupo bruscamente.

-Todos la pagarán…-Rin hablo por lo bajo mirando a todos con odio y más la habitación del rubio.

**Continuará…**

**Vaya malvada y zorra resulto la Rin, es una vocaloid que no me cae bien, igual que Gakupo…pero solo los puse como los malos…no porque los odie, porque son los que pienso que les quedaría más el papel de malos, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Decisiones

**¡Estoy tan feliz que me hayan comentado! Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, hay estoy tan emocionada, Enserio espero que les guste.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Decisiones **_

_*Flashback*_

_-Yo…-Luka miro a Len y este la miro con dulzura.-No puedo…tu estas por casarte y estos sentimientos…son de ahora, puede que en un futuro muy cercano se vayan y no quiero que hagas sufrir a Rin...Lo siento, pero no puedo…aunque te ame demasiado, no puedes hacerle eso a Rin.-Luka se paro y se fue, dejando a Len estático y impresionado por su respuesta, bajo la cabeza y los rubios flequillos taparon sus ojos que ahora se humedecían y corrían lágrimas por ellos._

_-Luka…te demostraré que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, haré lo que sea.-Len se limpio el rostro y se fue a dar una ducha caliente._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio y todo amanecía tranquilo, los pequeños rayos del sol se asomaban por el cielo dando inicio al alba, el cielo se tiñe de color morado, rosado, azul y unos toques de naranja, en la casa de Los Kagamine el ambiente aún era tranquilo…después de la gran parrillada de ayer, muchos andaban durmiendo a rienda suelta…, Meiko andaba con la ropa toda suelta y las piernas abiertas, Kaito estaba sentado en el sofá recostado roncando, Gakupo estaba en una esquina todo desnudo y roncando, Miku estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes y dormía con Neru y Gumi. Len y Rin dormían en su cama matrimonial y Luka estaba en la cocina haciéndose el décimo té, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

-Ahhh…toda la noche en vela, que mal…debo tener unas ojeras terribles.-Se recrimino a si misma por no haber encontrado lugar donde dormir, tomo poco a poco su té…dando varios suspiros largos.

-Tan temprano despierta…-Meiko se puso al lado de Luka y tomo una taza de café.

-Veo que no tienes migraña.-Luka la miro y Meiko sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ni te creas mucho, la estoy soportando pero gracias al café se me pasará rápido…¿Cómo sabias…-Luka la miro sonriendo.

-Cuando el sol sale muy temprano sueles levantarte temprano y eres perfecta para dar consejos y tienes un instinto maternal muy lindo, pero solo en estos días es cuando pasa.-Luka terminaba su té y estaba cansada de estar parada, Meiko le sugirió salir a fuera y una fresca ventisca azoto sus largos cabellos rosa.

-Que bien se siente la mañana…-Meiko se sentó en una banca y Luka se sentó al lado de ella.

-Tienes razón…-Luka miro la casa y se veía sombría y oscura, aunque algunos rayos de sol apenas tocaban las frías paredes de cemento.

-Serán unos largos días, ¿verdad?-Meiko miro a Luka y vio que andaba perdida y sonrió.-Veo que cierto rubio no sale de tu cabeza.-Luka se sobresalto y la miro con las mejillas rojas.

-T...Tienes razón…-Soltó un suspiro y miro el crepúsculo.-Por alguna razón no dejo de pensar en él, no sé que me pasa.-La pelirosa suspiro.

-Quizás te estés enamorado mi pequeña sirena.-Luka la miro, sonrió y la abrazó.-Hacia tiempo que no te llamaba así.

-Enserio eres una gran amiga…-Ambas escucharon como alguien se acercaba y voltearon.

-Lamento interrumpir.-Len miro a Luka y después a Meiko.

-Creo que mejor yo me retiro.-La pelirroja se fue dejando solos a la pareja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-La voz de ella sonó muy seca y él intento no volver a llorar.

-Voy a demostrarte que esto que estoy empezando a sentir, es algo fuerte, jamás había sentido algo así…créeme.-Se arrodillo frente a Luka y la tomo de las manos.-Déjame amarte, ¿Si?-Luka se mordió el labio inferior.

-Esta bien…pero ¿Y Rin?-Se levanto y Len igualo su acto.

-Ella no me ama como dice ser, eh visto como mira a Kaito…es una mentirosa.-Miro el crepúsculo.-Hermoso…es la primera vez que veo uno.-El sol terminó de salir y Len miro a Luka.-Te juro hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo y amarte con todo mi corazón y si eso no sucede, el sol no volverá a salir jamás hasta que te pida perdón y tu me perdones.-Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron del rostro de Luka y acto seguido unieron sus labios en un tierno y suave beso.

**En un cuarto oscuro…**

-Esa perra me las pagará no arruinará mis planes, Luka lamentarás haber nacido…nadie, pero nadie, arruina mis planes.-La chica miraba con odio y pudor la linda escena y reventó una copa que tenía en sus manos sin hacerse daño, tomo el cepillo que estaba en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama y empezó a cepillar su cabello.

-Todos me las pagarán…el último es el que ríe mejor, ¿Cierto?-Sonrió tétricamente y agarro un cuchillo y se corto las venas, la sangre empezó a brotar de su herida y ella tomo varias gotas y las encerró en un frasco, presionó la herida y esta dejo de sangrar, uso un paño y se amarro la herida.

-Las apariencias engañan…caras vemos, corazones no.-La chica se cambio de ropa y salió cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa diabólica.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Buenos días, minna.-Miku sonreía alegre haciéndole el desayuno a todos.-Solo una cortada más.-El cuchillo se desvió y por error corto un poco la piel de su dedo cordial.-Auch…ahora tendré que vendarme la mano.-Busco unas vendas y se vendo toda la mano.

-Buenos días, Miku-chan.-Gumi abrazo muy feliz a Miku.

-Buenos días.-Dijo el resto.

-Luka te ves terrible ¿No has dormido?-Neru jugaba con su teléfono y de vez cuando miraba, tomo una tostada y se la comió.

-N…No…por alguna razón no pude.-Tomó un poco de leche y se sentó a ver la tele y alguien toco la puerta.

**Toc toc…**

-¡Ah! ¡Qué haces aquí!-Meiko se sorprendió mucho.-Si ella te ve te matará.-La chica sonrió feliz.

-No hay problema, hola a todos.-Sonrió la chica.

-¡Tú!-Rin estalló en furia e iba a salir corriendo donde la chica pero Gapuko la detuvo.-¡Suéltame! Zorra lárgate de mi casa, puta…-Se movía todo lo que podía pero Gakupo es muy fuerte.

-Rin contrólate.-Miku intento calmarla pero la rubia siguió vociferando blasfemias a la recién llegada.

-¡Ah! Hola-…-Rin se escapo de Gakupo y le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Len.

-No se te ocurra decir el nombre de esa maldita perra.-Rin tenía la cara roja de la furia y sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza.

-No veo cual es el problema, si tu y yo somos buenas amigas, ¿No?-La chica seguía sonriendo.

-Tu cantante de cuarta, viuda.-Rin sonrió al ver que la sonrisa de la chica desaparecía y su ceño se fruncia.

-Ahora si.-Luka tomo de los hombros a la chica.-Déjame Luka, voy a matar a esa maldita zorra rubia desteñida, cabeza hueca, barbie sin pechos…falsa, hipócrita.-Movia su manos y pies tanto como podía quería reventarle la cara a esa rubia y jalarle los cabellos y enseñarle quien era ella.

De la nada dos pequeños niños aparecieron, la niña se veía de 4 años y su cabello azul está recogido en dos coletas altas a cada lado, piel tersa y blanca como la nieve y ojos de color rojo, llevaba un vestido de tirante gruesos de color violeta con unos zapatos negros, el niño su piel es más morena y es de 4 años también su cabello es rojo y esta desordenado dándole un toque muy sexy para tener 4 años, sus ojos de color azul y lleva un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa azul y unas zapatillas blancas.

-¿Mamá?-Dijo la niña mirando a la chica que al escuchar la voz de la pequeña se tranquilizo y la miro.

-¿Papá?-El niño miro a Kaito y el peliazul se le quedo viendo al niño muy sorprendido…todos en la casa querían saber quienes eran esos dos niños, serían los hijos de Kaito y…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola, perdonen la tardanza pero no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo otras dos historias por continuar y todo un lio…enserio odio la escuela, gracias por haber comentado me da mucho gusto que almenos se que alguien lee mi historia.**

**Ahora ¿Quién será la misteriosa chica? Apuesto a que ya saben y si no, pues mejor así los dejo con la incógnita hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Me encanta dejar los capítulos con un toque de misterio y enserio perdonen que sea corto, perdonen enserio.**

**Nos vemos, sayonara.**

**blossXbrick**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
